


Cruento

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: Gerard is hungry and Frank is more than happy to feed him.





	Cruento

Frank was trying to keep quiet, his warm breath creating small puffs of steam that quickly diffused in the large, cold room. Although he was standing at the foot of the bed, from Frank’s position amidst the various pillows, the gloom still made it near impossible to see Gerard. Nonetheless, Frank knew that he was being watched intently.

 

As Frank slipped a hand into his underwear, a low growl resounded from Gerard’s throat. The foot of the bed dipped, and within seconds Gerard was pinning the other boy under his weight, warm breath ghosting over his ear as he whispered lowly.

 

“When did I say you could start?”

 

Frank closed his eyes as Gerard licked a stripe from his ear to his collarbone, writhing beneath him.

 

“Ah -”

 

“Shut your fuckin’ mouth.”

 

Frank sucked in a sharp breath before he could clamp his mouth shut. Gerard sat up, staying deathly quiet, the only sound in the room coming from the flowing drapes as the night air breezed through the window. He was straddling Frank, able to feel the younger’s hardening cock through his jeans, smirking as he slowly rolled his hips.

 

It was all Frank could do to bite down on his lower lip, doing his best to keep his mouth under control. The mix of pleasure and discomfort on Frank’s face made Gerard grin, his sharp canines glinting in the dim moonlight as he continued grinding down harder and faster.

 

With his back against the headboard, Frank gripped onto the frame while trying to meet Gerard’s downward thrusts with his own. Each time their crotches would connect, a series of sparks would shoot its way up Frank’s spine, exploding behind his eyelids. After listening to a string of Frank’s desperate whimpers as he tried to get more friction, Gerard climbed off and crawled down his body, settling between his spread legs.

 

Gerard tugged at the waistband of Frank’s underwear, the thin fabric easily being pulled down. Before Frank could beg, his cock was surrounded by heat and hitting the back of Gerard’s throat, causing Frank to cry out.

 

“Shit! Oh god, Gerard.” Frank’s knuckles were white as he continued to hold himself up on the headboard, sweat shining on every surface of skin. He was panting, heat pooling all too quickly at the base of his stomach.

 

As Gerard dragged his tongue from the base to the tip of the underside of his shaft, Frank did his best to keep himself under control, focusing on Gerard’s cool fingertips digging into his thighs. He seemed to be going alright, until Gerard hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head faster, Frank forgetting what and where and who he was as he shuddered and came down Gerard’s throat. Gerard’s mouth left Frank’s tip with a soft _pop_ , a string of fluid hanging from his lips.

 

Not bothering to wipe it off, he instead moved up Frank’s body and buried his face in the hollow of his neck. Frank knew what was coming, but his stomach was still thrilled at the thought of Gerard using him like this. He couldn’t hide the shivers racking his body, as all he could feel was Gerard breathing heavily against his neck, while cold, twitching fingers almost idly traced his collarbones.

 

As Gerard chose a spot to suck on his neck, he tapped Frank’s lips, Frank opening his mouth to suck on his fingers. A deep purple bruise already forming, Gerard shoved his fingers further down Frank’s throat to keep him distracted as his fangs broke the skin.

 

Frank’s jaw automatically clenched, the digits on his tongue muffling curses as his blunt teeth dug into the knuckles. The initial sting of the bite was replaced with a dull ache, Frank doing his best to stay still - too much movement and Gerard’s teeth would tear his skin to shreds.

 

Gerard moaned into Frank’s neck as the blood began to leave his veins. The act of extracting the blood was sloppy; All Gerard could do was lap up the liquid that left the wound, but it resulted in euphoric pleasure for both parties involved. Frank waited impatiently, until he felt the tingling sensation beginning at his wound spread throughout his whole body.

 

By now Gerard had his mouth latched onto Frank’s throat, deciding to let the blood pour directly into his mouth over waiting to lick it off the skin. His hands moved into Frank’s hair, while Frank palmed Gerard’s bulge which strained against his jeans. Even against his neck, Gerard whined as Frank slipped his hand into his pants and thumbed the slit, spreading precum along his length as he began pumping.

 

Although Frank had already got off, the high from feeding Gerard had him groaning as his tongue sent vibrations down his spine. Gerard bit down suddenly as his orgasm hit, Frank completely losing it again as he came for the second time that night.

 

Catching his breath, Frank remained under Gerard as he licked over the wound, sealing it so that it would be able to heal. Despite his veins no longer thrumming with the energy from being fed on, he was still buzzing as he turned his head towards Gerard, smiling at the blood dried at the corners of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is the first time i've ever written smut, wanted to give it a go in case i die or somethin (no regrets, right guys?)


End file.
